


Pillow Talk 💋

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Pillow Talk 💋

Carol lay on her back, Therese in her arms. Carol's right hand ran lazily up and down Therese's back.  
"Carol?"  
"Yes, angel?"  
""You're so beautiful." Therese's hand caressed Carol's breast. " Your breasts are perfect." As her hand ran down the front of Carol to her abdomen. "Flat belly, curvaceous hips." Therese lifted her head to look at Carol. "I'm nothing like you. Why do you love me?"  
"Darling, where is this coming from?" Carol asked concerned, using her left hand to hold Therese's head up so she wouldn't look away. Therese sadly looked at Carol and mournfully saud, "I see how men and women turn to look at you when you enter a room or walk down the street, especially men. They look at you with lust and their eyes really do undress you, Carol.No one eve notices me, nit that I really want them to." Therese drew in a deep breath. "I have a boys body." Therese went to move out of Carol's arms but Carol held her tight. "Darling, don't my kisses, my adoration of your body when I make love to you, how the minute we are away from prying eyes I can't keep my hands off you, doesn't that tell you how beautiful you are? Do you know how jealous I get when others flirt with you?"  
Therese was surprised. "Jealous? Of me? "  
Carol raised herself to the side, pushing Therese on her back. "Let me show you how beautiful you are and how your body thrills me"  
"First, your lips."  
Carol ran her tongue over Therese's lips, slipping her tongue inside. She shifted her body to lay between Therese's legs, pinning her to the bed.  
"Luscious lips" and ran her tongue lazily in circles in Therese's mouth.  
Carol pressed her body into Therese as she did so forcing Therese's legs open.  
"Your gorgeous neck" Carol whispered as she placed small kisses and licks along it. Whispering in her ear, "and you wear my cupid's marks openly with pride Carol murmured "I'm marking my beautiful, beautiful love" and proceeded to nip and suck high enough on Therese's neck that there was no way, even if Therese wanted to, to hide it.  
Therese arched her neck into Carol's mouth moaning which impelled Carol on. The bruise was wide, deep blue. Proof positive of their passionate love life.  
Carol lifted her torso up, using her arms to support herself. Looking down at Therese she noted her mouth was open, her breath coming in short pants, her eyes awash with sexual desire. Carol's eyes went to Therese's breasts.  
"Angel, your breasts....so perky with the softest if pink nipples... are a perfect mouthful."  
Carol took her two fingers and pinched each erect nipple lightly causing Therese to whimper.  
"Your breasts betray you, darling. Your nips stand at attention, poking up, begging me to suck them," and Carol ran her left hand over Therese's left breast.  
Looking at Therese, Carol whispered, "May I suck them, darling? They're so luscious, angel."  
All Therese could do was get out was "uh huh".  
Carol lowered her head, used her tongue to lick around Therese's areola, then took her nipple into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue.  
Therese moaned out loud, arching her body up to push her breast into Carol's mouth.  
Carol sucked Therese's entire breast in her mouth, keeping it there, enjoying Therese's response. She used her teeth to bite causing Therese to groan, grabbing Carol.  
Carol released. "My angel, my beautiful angel. Remember I told you I would show you pain can be pleasureable? Do you understand now?"  
All Therese could do was nod yes.  
Carol.noted Therese's eyes were all ready glazed over.  
Carol ran her hand over the other breast, giving it the same attention but this time when she bit down she pulled up, keeping her teerh tight around her breast, causing Therese to scream out "Carol" and slump back into the bed once Carol released. Therese was softly moaning Carol's name. Carol ran her fingers over Therese's lips. " I love hearing you say my name, darling. Moaning my name. Screaming it. Using my name as a plea. And when you scream my name, omg, you make me cum. Here, feel how wet you made me screaming my name" and she placed Therese's hand between her legs causing Therese to groan, almost an agonizing groan. Carol placed a gentle kiss on Therese's lips. When she did so Therese grabbed Carol's head, bringing Csril's lips to her own, thrusting her tongue in Carol's mouth demandingly. Carol moaned in Therese's mouth as Therese bruised her lips and Carol instinctively pressed her thigh hard against Therese's clit. Therese used all her strength to flip Carol on her back. She sat up, straddling Carol's thigh between her legs, her knees bent. Carol's thigh became bathed with her angel's wetness. The only movement from Therese was a subtle tightening and downward pressure Therese was making around her thigh. Carol waited, watching Therese's body signaling the precursors to her orgasm. Her eyes closed, head bowed down, the intense concentration on achieving sexual pleasure mirrored in her face, her chest flushed, her nipples pointed, the minute muscular twitches of her abdomen, the heat from her core and how wet she became. Carol held Therese by her hips to support her as she began to rhythmically rock back and forth on Carol's thigh while pushing down at the same time to increase the friction. Therese continued for some minutes when suddenly she threw her head back, opened her mouth moaning Carol's name as her body tensed and the scent of her sex surrounded Carol as Therese came and when completed she slumped down, on top if Carol, burying her face in Carol's neck with Carol's arms holding Therese to her. Carol kissed Therese's cheek, moved her hair back from her face, holding her all the while. "My darling girl, you are so ravishingly beautiful that it's I who am jealous. If any man, or woman like we are, saw your passionate sexuality as I do there would be no end of suitors lined up at the door lusting to share your bed." Therese turned on her side, still in Carol's srms. Her breathing had calmed by now. Her hand absently played with Carol's nipple. Inclining her head up so she could see Carol's eyes Therese whispered, "i'm so in love with you, Carol, that it drives me crazy at times." Carol pushed Therese's hair out of her eyes, gave her a peck on her lips and said, " I feel the same, darling. I feel the same." Kissing her lightly again, Carol reached for the covers pulling them over the both of them with Therese still in her arms. "Sleep now, angel. Sleep."


End file.
